The Battle of Peace.
Shino Terasawa, is going through the World of the Living and happens upon a little Japanese Town. Shino was about to ignore it until she she senses a powerful demonic spirit being and it is very close to her location. " What, is this, a demon's demonic spiritual pressure?" Flamen looked at the girl from afar, arms crossed across an exposed chest. She seemed to have become somewhat scetchy all of a sudden - could it be that she had detected him? No matter, rather a possible pre-emptive attack now, than being ambushed later. He pointed a finger towards her lithe figure; as a thin bolt of electricity shot out towards the female. Aimed for her chest. Shino barley dodged the eletric bolt. She then shoots a sphere of purple spirit energy at the location of where the attack came from. The sphere explodes violently upon impact; though one cannot determine if it hit something or not - Flamen abruptly appears behind Shino, before he mutters softly: "Glacies Infecundus" - As an array of sharp icicles appear in the air around them. All of their tips pointed towards the female - Flamen mutters something indiscernible as all of them enclose upon Shino all at once, in a 180'degrees half-circle. Before the figure had even appearred behind her she had started to say a spell's Incanation Oh, great one of ancient's right come to me. I beg for your help against this evil. Your right hand holds all for a moment now stop them all now! ''Forbidden Juryokupawaa Spell '''Hitotoki Choritsu' (ひとときちょりつ''Time Standing Still'')." Shino had cast A forbidden spell that allows the caster for a limited time and in a limited area to stop the flow of time. The figure and his attack was frozen in time. Her spirtual pressure is only strong enough to stop the flow of time in an area of 20 meters and for only 10 seconds. This gives her just enough time to move to another location close by and to create an barrier around herself to try and hid her Reiatsu but she is too weak after the last spell to hid it completely. Flamen arches an eyebrow as he realizes that she's gone. He quickly raises a hand out in front of himself - As he releases forth a powerful arc of wind; aimed towards her location, the blast kicking up large debris and the likes, and even before the wave would connect: Lamp posts, bicycles and such would rain down upon her barrier - The blast comes afterwards, aiming to hurl her away and possibly inflict collaterral damage. Flamen mutters softly after the wave is released: "Aer Fluctus" Shino draws her nodachi zanpakuto " Purify Tenraihime (Divine Princess)" The blade of her zanpakuto glows with purple light. " Now Tenrai Bakufuu: (Divine Blast)." A blast of purple spirit energy is shot at the attack canceling each other out. " What is your problem demon?" Flamen folds his arms across his chest - As he snorts in anger "I just felt like attacking, you have this sickly aura about you.. My skin burns just by being in your presence. When you approached in my direction it seemed obvious that you had hostile intents, and even if you didn't. You're obviouly a Divine creature, my.. colleagues would laugh if I let you go, no matter how weak you may be" Flamen takes a deep breath. As his Reiryoku suddenly seems to take a sudden leap in strength. Currents of wind emanating from his very being, pushing debris and moderately-sized objects out of the way forcefully. Flamen then looks up at Shino, his purple coat billowing out about him. As he speaks a single word "Occasus(秋, Latin and Japanese for Fall)" - A great amount of Reiryoku emanates from his being. His eyes gleam with a greyish hue.. "Well then, Angel.. Lets get this over with, so that I can forcibly drain your very essence.. " " ANGEL? I AM NO ANGEL!" " The reason your skin feels like you are burning is you are evil and evil demon spirits burn in when we are close to them." " As good demons only feel the purifying in which they don't feel pain when they are being purified. " I am a Kosmosukihaku an immortal Pagan God." " So can try to drain and all you will get is your own death." " If you touch me for too long you will be purifyed and once purifyed completely you will ether cease to exist or be reborn as a human. " The Reishi (Spirit Particles) in the atomsphere increase. " My species are the only one is all of creation that can create reishi from nothing and when we make it has all of our deity powers with it." The reishi surrounds Shino. " Just try to attack me but now if you touch me for longer than 5 minutes you will be purifyed." Flamen snorts slightly in retaliation "Don't come here with your righteous crap, Angel. I don't care of what you are, and while it is possible that your abilities might work on regular demons. They'd never work on us greater Diabolus - You're weak, its obvious that your Reiryoku is inferior to my own. And no, I am not evil. Call me misunderstood rather." Flamen's Reiatsu seems to increase greatly in density, as three nearby cars slowly float up in the air - Circling slowly around Flamen's figure in quite the odd array. The air becomes thick with electricity, as bolts of mentioned element sprout out from Flamen, electrocuting the cars; as smoke begin to rise from the machinery. "Well, the true evil here would then be you. Prejudice is a sin, no?" Flamen grins wickedly as one of the cars begin to spin in the air, before being hurled out towards Shino - Just before it enters her personal space however; an instantenous bolt of electricity fired from Flamen's palm causes it to violently explode: Leaving Shino to handle countless splinters of broken glass, iron and metal debris, and last, but definatly not the least; the large explosion itself. " For the last time I am not an Angel I am a Pagan God." " My species existed before the creation of the universe and the beginning of time. " We are immortal we don't age, and don't require food, water, air or sleep to live nor will our bodies change but our hair contiunes to grow." " Inshort we existed before time begin and will exist eternally after time ends." " Plus you attacked me just for being of Pagan God... The blast and debris hurls Shino distance away. Flamen rolls his eyes as his feet suddenly lose connection with the ground; as he soars high up in the sky - before stopping, suspended high over the streets of the town. He localises the Reiryoku of Shino before he points his palms down towards her; His lips parted as he speaks, and despite the immense range between them. The words are fully audible, almost as if they were carried by the air itself. "This is the end of the line.. Conbibo Orbis, Contricio Coactum!" He moves his hands in a sweeping circular motion, as an orb of sickly grey Spiritual Power is conjured between his hands. Flamen cackles manically as he releases the grey ball down towards the streets below. The orb expands slightly, as it becomes a moving vacuum-pocket. Car-parts, debris and the likes seem to quickly be pulled towards its center. The orbs draws ever nearer to Shino, as its great forces seems to attempt to pull her in: Forcing her to be quickly crushed to "Death" between the debris and the immense accumulating pressure. The orb seems to move slowly though - and escape is certainly possible, as long as Shino is careful so as to avoid the flying pieces of debris and metal which would undouptly fly towards her from the front; towards the vacuum-pocket behind her. Before any of the attacks hit Shino a tall beautiful man with white hair appears and creates a barrier protecting her and himself. " Kiyoshi-sama..." Shino passes out after the attacks fail to harm them. " I am Kiyoshi Souzou the Supreme King ruler of the pagan gods leave at once or you will have to content with me pathelic demonic filth." Flamen looks down upon the newcomer for some moments icy-cold eyes sizing him carefully. Before he lets out a reluctant sigh, before mumbling "Very well" Before dissapearing in a sudden flash, the wind and the air returning to their normal state.. he's clearly allready long gone. Kiyoshi cataches up with the demon in no time. " I am warning you, if you so much as attempt to attak one of us again and I'll show you pain, the healing of your soul will cease to matter because you not be judged when you die you will no longer exist." " We the Pagan Gods are more powerful than you know. with immense knowledge of the universe." " Kiyoshi starts to walk away. Flamen seems to completely ignore him, as he simply continues with his movements. Before disapearing without a trace, this time. He's clearly not used high-speed movement. But actual Teleportation; Henceforth, tracking him would be hard, if not actually impossible. Kiyoshi used an unnamed spell that teleports him to the demon and traps them inside a barrier." We aren't done you bitch." Kiyoshi walks forward closer toward the demon and stops." You are a monster and not cause you are a demon but you attack a pagan deity just for being one?" " How would you feel if my entire species destroyed completely huh?" " There are hundreds of trillions of us and we out number the Shinigami, Hollows, and Demons all togethor by great amounts. "Give me one good reason why I just should wipe you off the face of the Earth?" " Also I sensed you called us Angels something we are not." " Angel are Winged Beings that normally kill demons, we the pagan gods don't hate any supernatural species." Flamen rolled his eyes "You're really slow now, aren't you? You told me to leave, and now you simply can't get enough of me, is this love at first sight or just plain bullying? And frankly, I care little for your moral preach - I'm trying to leave you alone, so stop bothering me allready!" " Slow I told to leave, but I just as quickly to you that I decided to "bully" you like you did to Shino." " You are the slow one, we gods often change our minds often." " Maybe I should have told you to stay to talk with you and for that I apologize." "However, you attacked Shino why did you just cause we are divine doesn't mean we go around telling the supernatual beings our neightbors what to do." "Are you done now?" Flamen folds his hands across his exposed chest once again - his eyes are half closed so as to signify boredom, this he seems to manage quite well too. "I've got way more important things to worry about than to discuss mortals with some effeminate vanity-salad!" " I will decide when and if to let you live demon!" Shino awakes up and Kiyoshi teleports her to him." Now say your sorry for attacking Shino just cause she is a pagan god and I'll forgive of your sins." " Don't apologize and well by this in mind the highest class of Diabolus pale in compareness to me." Flamen began to laugh loudly at that statement "You? You may be powerful but there are some of us whom would concider you an ant in comparison. Though you may be able to kill me, I'm in no way inclined to say that I am sorry - because I never attacked her just because she's an angel, I did it because she showed signs of hostility" Flamen frowns in dissapointment at the man "I don't care whom you angels are; or rather, what you think you are. I don't care of your boasting either, if you truly are a god. Then you're the weakest I've seen to this date. And nothing compared to the true gods below us" Flamen then folds his arms across his chest; suddenly his eyes widen in surprise: As he abruptly vanishes - Kiyoshi would immedeatly find that he's lost all trace of the Daemon.. Kiyoshi is not mad he send Shino back to the Kyuuten no Souzou or Heavens of Creation their spirit world. Then, Kiyoshi starts to mediate. After several hours he senses where the Diabolus miles away Tokyo Japan to be presice. Kiyoshi teleports to the location appears infront of him once more. " Foolish demon my Extraordinary Saikouishiki: (Supreme Sense) allows me by mediating to sense spirit energy, movements, and emotions over all of creaton or inshort I can sense things anywhere in the universe." " However, it did take me time to find you, but now that I have you how best will I kill you?" " Kiyoshi crosses his arms. " You realize that I don't take anything in battle personal, but I don't stand for trespassers and I do protect me friends." Kiyoshi then creates an azure blue flame in his right palm. "'Konpeki Shittonohonoo '(Azure Flames of Jealousy) is the spell I am about to use, at full power it out ranks a Shinigami Hado number 96 in power." " Now tell me are you sorry for attacking Shino or do I have to punish you for you crimes against the gods?" The Flame is still in his hand and has yet to do anything. Flamen snorts in intense annoyance "You've just proved to me that you're no God, you're simply a highly powerful zero. Why would a god waste so much time on a Daemon like myself? I'm hardly dangerous enough to get that notice, you should have tons of different duties to tend to. So yeah, you're no God. You want to kill me? Sure, get it over with why don't you, perhaps then I can finally be released from all his humbug, stop wasting my time "God" Flamen folds his hands across his chest, before speaking again "And I won't say I'm sorry for hurting your woman, if she's even half as obnoxious as you are, she desserved it"